Conventional positioning systems, such as Global Position Satellite (GPS) receivers, are increasingly being integrated into battery operated user equipment (i.e., personal digital assistants and cellular telephones). The positioning systems calculate the locations of the user equipment based on signals received from the GPS satellites. The locations are used to provide applications and services for the benefit of the users. Owing to power consumption constraints in battery operated equipment, conventional positioning systems are normally only enabled on demand from the users.
A utility to the user of the positioning system would be greatly enhanced if the current location was always automatically available for use by the applications and services. In such a case, the applications/services could proactively deliver location-based services to the user without receiving any prior input from the user.